Loving a Pureblood
by aerith105
Summary: For my Kandaaa.  so far this is Kei charcter bio
1. Kei's charcter BIOO

Name: Kei Cross

Age:17

Weapon: Long sword

Race: Human…?

Personality: fun guy who is very temperamental. He is very hot headed and conceited. He is loud and outgoing, isn't open about being gay, doesn't like Yuuki what-so-ever and he also is not afraid to speak his mind.

Looks: He has long blonde hair to his butt that he keeps in a side pony tail, bangs in golden eyes, medium build, a sexy smirk, and fair skin.

AND YOU KNOW THE REST OF THE CHARCTERS!


	2. Attraction

"Kei, are you listening to anything I'm saying at all?" Colette frowned at her best friend, Cross, Kei. Kei looked at his blonde best friend. Colette was 5'4, blonde hair to mid-back, green eyes, fair skin and a cute smile. She has curves in every direction and all the guys go gaga for her. She often enjoys the attention of all the guys and girls. Kei calls her an attention whore and Colette hates that.

"Eh? Sorry. I was distracted." Kei chuckled towards her. Kei had long honey blonde hair to his butt, set up in a low, side ponytail. He has bangs in gorgeous golden eyes and a mischievous smirk usually planted on his face. His body is medium built and if it wasn't for his personality, all the girls would be after him. Well, it isn't like he would date them anyway.

Colette rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you thinking about that you can't concentrate on whatever I'm saying?"

"Oh, um, nothing." He grunted out to her with a slight blush on his face. He knew who he was thinking about. But he wasn't often always very good with his feelings or on sharing his thoughts, even to his own best friend. And it does annoy Colette sometimes but he didn't care. He only shared his feelings or thoughts about _him_ when he felt like it.

"Ugh, whatever, Kei. Are we still going out as prefects tonight?"

"Uh, duh, Colette My stupid, gay father will start to cry and whine if I don't help Zero and that _thing_ with the vampires tonight." Kei grumbled, obviously not wanting to do it. He only did it because he would get to see _him _every day.

"Ugh, you still call your sister a thing?"

"That bitch is not my sister...nor will she ever be." Kei growled out to her.

"Calm your temper, Kei." Colette glared at the young blonde Cross.

He sighed softly. "Your right; I'm sorry...I just really don't like her."

"And that's because of Kaname-sama right?" Colette whispered softly to Kei.

"Well...Yeah..." Kei whispered the last part, looking away with a slight blush.

"You're adorable." Colette giggled as Kei's face darkened.

"Shut it."

"Ha-ha, well, come on; let's leave before we're late again because of you." She stood up as Kei followed and glared immensely at her.

"You bitch! I don't make _us_ late; I make _myself_ late. _You_ just decide to tag along." Kei crossed his arms.

"Shut up and let's get to class." Colette walked off without waiting for him.

"Dammit, Colette! Wait up!" Kei growled, grabbing his bag. He threw it over his shoulder.

"Kei." A musical voice called out to the teenage Cross. His breath caught in his throat. He knew immediately whose angelic voice that belonged to. "Kei, are you going to answer me?"

Kei turned and blushed slightly blushed at the brunette standing before him. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Kaname's auburn eyes settled on Kei.

"What is it?" Kei softly asked the angelic man.

"There's this Level E vampire in town and I'm wondering if you could take care of this threat for me."

"Well, I'm not exactly a hunter like Zero, you know and shouldn't you be asking that loser?"

"Well, yes, but I already talked to Headmaster about it and he is alright with it."

"Well, continue on, I guess..." Kei softly questioned the pure blood.

Kaname held out a picture and Kei took it from him. It was an auburn haired man that had spiky hair and cold, vindictive blue eyes. His body was medium built and he wore destroyed clothing. He looked absolutely terrifying to Kei, but he figured it shouldn't be too hard to kill the bitch.

"This vampire stole something dear from me and I'd like it back."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Hm."

"Um, Kaname-sama, I need to know what I'm getting back or I can't do it." Kei crossed his arms, wishing he didn't use such an attitude with the pureblood. Kaname-sama could easily kill him without even having to touch the young blonde.

"A picture." he finally decided to say.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I need you to get a picture the man had stolen from me."

"Well, alright. If it means something…" Kei trailed off. "But why don't you get it yourself?"

"I would like to…but I'd rather Kiryuu not follow me out into town." Kaname's heart melting smile made Kei blush lightly. "I'm sure you understand."

"O-of course, Kaname-sama," he grunted out to the tall brunette.

Kaname walked over and cupped Kei's chin. "I'm thankful for such a good friend."

"A-any time for you, K-Kaname-sama." Kei's blush darkened, causing his eyes to dart away from the handsome mans stare.

Kaname chuckled and let go of his chin. "Remember, I'm counting on you."

"Um, right," Kei said as he kicked the ground, feeling embarrassed. Kaname chuckled once more before walking off. "God, he is so fucking beautiful!" Kei groaned. "What in the hell could he see in that whore?" He flipped his bangs back and sighed.

Kei quickly left school grounds and used his cell phone to call for a taxi. Kei didn't feel like getting his motorcycle from his dad's house. "Too much work," he yawned to himself. The taxi came and drove him all the way into town about twenty to thirty minutes later. Kei paid the taxi driver and went about his business as soon as the driver drove off.

"Ah, let's hope I can get this done in time for dinner; Zeros cooking." Kei's mouth watered just thinking of the silver haired Level D's food. His food was simply to die for and Kei would kill his own father just for a taste of Zero's famous dessert of Apple Pie. Mm, just thinking about it made Kei want to go straight back to the Academy just for that purpose right now. "I have to do this job first…Kaname-sama will always come first." He ran a hand through his bangs. "Let's try to find us a Level E."

"I've been here for fucking hours now and I haven't seen the damn man any-fucking-where!" Kei growled out loud to himself. People backed away from the scary outburst of the blonde man. Kei noticed all the townsfolk scared looks and decided he needed to calm down. Kei took a few deep breaths, muttering to himself. "I really need to learn to control my temper…" Kei ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe dad was right…maybe I need to take an anger management class…" Kei wondered quietly. He then burst out laughing. "As if," He shook his head, knowing the thought somewhat made him feel better. He already hated school enough. Why in hell would he even take an anger management class?

Kei sighed as he continued walking the streets. He knew it was practically near sunset and Colette and the other two prefects were already there without him, protecting the Day Class as always it is every day. He mentally wished he could be there to see the beautiful pureblood Kuran, Kaname walk down and flash him that smile that always made his heart quicken and make his knees feel weak. Although he is hoping that he would get there in time and hopes this Level E will appear soon.

He felt himself all of a sudden get shoved into a wall. Kei grabbed his shoulder angrily. He was so pissed he felt like he could see red. He couldn't even tell there was really pain. _No_ one pushed Kei, _ever_. Kei looked at who pushed him. "You fucking bastard! Watch where the fuck your—"he stopped short realizing who he was yelling at. It was the Level E Kaname-sama was looking for. The man smirked and disappeared into an alleyway.

"Oh my fucking God, that's him," Kei muttered to himself. He made sure his hand was on the hilt of his sword as he sprinted after the man down the alleyway. He really hoped he wouldn't lose him but Kei is in fact only human after all, but he still hopes for the best. He continued running down the alleyway, only to meet a dead end. "Where the fuck…" Kei grumbled a bit, confused as to where the dickhead went.

"Looking for me?" A voice purred maliciously behind Kei, and it in fact sounded very close. Kei grunted and was only able to pull out a part of his sword. And that was because the man put his hand on top of Kei's causing Kei to growl lowly. "We don't want an accident now, do we?" he whispered into Kei's ear, sounding very amused.

Kei grunted, hating the fact of feeling so powerless and weak. He felt disgusted with himself. "Give me what isn't yours, dammit."

"Oh? You mean that vampires picture?" He held it up in front of Kei's face and he only caught a glimpse of a younger Kaname-sama because Kei tried grabbing the picture, only to fail. The man chuckled as Kei was getting more and more PO'D. "This is what you want, eh, you delectable human?" he sniffed Kei's neck and licked it. That's right. He _licked _his neck.

Kei felt his skin crawl with disgust and before he could control his actions, he elbowed the vampire so hard in the gut. He quickly let go of Kei in shock. Kei quickly walked a bit away from him, wiping his neck in disgust. "You fucking dick! What gives you the right!" he pulled out his anti vampire sword. The vampire growled, and he just went after him, his voice still all distorted as he said,

"I'm going to fucking kill you. I was going to give you a slow death but forget it, you little bitch!" he ran at Kei who quickly dodged the attack. Kei slashed at the Level E from behind causing the man to scream in agonizing pain. He looked back and if looks could kill, Kei would have been dead. The man ran at him, only to have Kei immediately stab him though, causing the monster to be nothing more than dust in the wind.

Kei saw him leave jewelry and his clothes behind and a few extra expensive things Kei had no use for. He reached over and picked up the picture on the ground. He turned it over to see why it had been so important to his darling pureblood. He couldn't believe his eyes. He covered is mouth in shock. "This is…"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback, Ten years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**A seven year old Kei was home alone, once again. Little Kei didn't mind being home alone—he was actually quite use to it. He just wished his father would spend more time with him is all. His dad often visits people called the Kuran's. Kei couldn't understand what was so great about them that he had to see them every day. Kei knew his dad loved him very much but he didn't say it as often as Kei wished he would. Sometimes, his daddy doesn't come home 'til late and the father comes home to a crying Kei and he comforts him. Kei is just a kid…what else is he to think?**_

_**Right now, the little blonde was sitting on the couch completely bored out of his little mind. "I wish I had friends to hang out with...But daddy says it isn't safe for me to be out yet…whatever that means." Kei pursed his little lips together and sighed to himself. "At least I have Colette…though she can only come by once in a while…"Kei sighed again but then he heard a door click and he quickly jumped up, nearly falling and hitting his head against the wooden coffee table. He quickly ran to the door as his dad walked in with that little girl who refused to speak to anyone.**_

"_**Daddy! Your home and you brought her home?" Kei's squeaky voiced questioned the taller and older male blonde.**_

"_**Calm down, Kei. Let daddy set his daughter down." Kaien walked past Kei, who then frowned and watched his father, set the girl down on the couch. She had long chestnut brown hair down to her knees and pretty auburn eyes. Her face seemed emotionless and seemed to just stare at Kei as she always did. Kei stood next to his father just looking at her.**_

"_**Well? What's her name?" Kei questioned, a bit impatient as all little boy are. Kei remembered when his father first bought her home, he questioned where he had bought the mute and that resulted in a scolding of course.**_

"_**Cross, Yuuki now. Well her name is originally Yuuki but now that's her last name now too!" Kaien grinned at his son.**_

"_**Yuuki! You are now my sister!" Kei gushed. "Aren't you excited?" The little girl merely nodded, causing Kei to sigh.**_

"_**Hm, well you two have fun! Daddy's going to make dinner!" He skipped to the kitchen causing Kei to gag a bit because his dads' cooking was absolutely disgusting. Kei sighed and sat next to the practically mute girl. Kei doesn't even know where she came from. He tried talking to her like he always does, and like always she says nothing. Kei looked at the wall, giving up.**_

_**Kei wonders what his own father was thinking on bringing this stupid girl home. Or rather he doesn't know if someone brought her there. He just woke up one morning and she was there. He sighed, feeling a bit annoyed with how quiet she was. Colette was never like that. She talked too much and Kei often told her to shut up.**_

_**The door bell rang and Kei quickly jumped up. He hoped it was Colette at the door whose parents decided to let her have a surprise visit. "Kei! Can you get that for Daddy? He is a bit busy!" he called out from the kitchen. Kei yelled back an "OK!" and he looked back at Yuuki. He sighed once more and started to run towards the hallways that lead to the front door.**_

"_**Kei," a soft voice whimpered. Kei looked back at Yuuki.**_

"_**Did you just say Kei?" his eyes widened but all the same time excited. Yuuki just sat there looking at him with melancholy eyes. Kei sighed. "I guess not." He walked to the hallway with the front door and paused to see if he would hear his name again. He didn't.**_

_**Kei opened the door to see a figure stand before him. Who Kei saw before him, took his breath away. A man looking about 10-12 years old stood in front of him. The young man had chestnut brown locks of hair, bangs in stunning auburn eyes to match that gorgeous heart-shaped face of his. Kei couldn't help but just **_**gawk**_** at this breath-taking sight.**_

"_**Excuse me," his voice was absolutely angelic. Kei was afraid the magic would be gone if he spoke to the boy. "Are you going to say something?" he smiled at Kei. Kei felt his heart pounding in his chest.**_

"_**Um, y-yes?" Kei gulped out to the boy.**_

"_**Is Cross-san home?" the boy asked Kei.**_

"_**Um, yes, daddy is home. He is in the kitchen making dinner."**_

"_**Ah you must be his darling son Kei, as he so put it." The boy chuckled. "You aren't as cute as he said you were. You're more adorable then he said."**_

"_**Th-thanks…"**_

"_**I'm Kaname."**_

"_**Oh, nice to um meet you." Kei looked down the hall. "Follow me." He told the brunette. Kaname followed him after closing the door behind him. Kei lead him into the kitchen. "Daddy, this man's here for you."**_

_**Kei's father looked up from his cooking to see who Kei was fussing over. "Ah, Kaname! How nice to see you."**_

"_**Of course, I have come to see her."**_

"_**Of course. She is in the living room." Kaien told the boy and Kei frowned. Was Kaname here to see Yuuki?**_

"_**Kei," Kaname brought the tiny blonde to reality. "Come show me where that is please."**_

"_**Um yes! But um…"**_

"_**Hm?" both looked toward the young Kei who blushed feverously.**_

"_**C-can I call you Name-chan?"**_

"_**Kei, baby, you should only cal—"Kaien started but was stopped because Kaname put up a hand.**_

"_**Yes, you may." He smiled as Kei grinned hugely back. Kei lead Kaname into the living room. Kaname sat down next to Yuuki and as soon as he did Yuuki broke out a smile. Kei blinked. She never did that.**_

"_**Kaname!" she whispered out in joy. She hugged Kaname and he hugged her back, happy. Kei could see the affection he had for her in his eyes and it made Kei frown. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach that made him think he wanted to shove her in a trashcan.**_

'_**Does Name-Chan like Yuuki?' He thought to himself.**_

"_**Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Cross-san." Kaname walked to the front door, leaving behind a sleeping Yuuki on the couch whom Kaien picked up and left to go put her I her bed.**_

"_**Bye!" Kaien smiled as he came back out to see him off.**_

"_**Um, Name-Chan?" Kei walked to the front door where Kaname was, holding the something behind his back**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Can we take a picture before you leave?"**_

_**Kaname smiled. He found the little boy absolutely adorable. "Of course we can, Kei." Kei's face decided to blush a cherry red and he started messing with the camera but didn't know how to use it. Kei frowned as Kaname chuckled."How about we ask your father for help?"**_

"_**Kay," he agreed and quickly called out the elder male Cross. Kaien came and grabbed the camera. Kei grabbed onto Kaname's arm, blushing. Kaname chuckled and smiled softly. Kaien grinned and took the picture. Kaname went over and took the camera. He bent down to Kei's level to allow him to see the picture. Kei nodded to that he liked it very much.**_

"_**I'll print out two; one for me and one for you. Does that sound like a good idea, Kei?" Kaname questioned the boy.**_

"_**Yes!" Kei quickly nodded with a grin.**_

"_**Thanks for letting me borrow the camera, Cross-san." Kaname put the camera in his pocket as Kei's father nodded. "Goodbye, Kei."**_

_**Kei waved enthusiastically. "Bye, Name-chan!"**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I…I can't believe he kept it all these years…I didn't think he would…" Kei whispered to himself in a bit of shock that the pureblood kept it. He shook his head and slid the picture in his pocket carefully. "Well, I guess it's time to head back to the Academy." Kei flipped his bangs back and started leaving the alleyway to call for a taxi.

Kei got back to Cross Academy just in time to hear those screaming girls calling for the Night Class. He rolled his eyes at the irritancy of them and he saw Yuuki, Zero and Colette trying to hold back the girls. They were failing epically. And usually they are scared of Zero and Kei himself so he didn't understand why they were even going up against Zero. The Night Class hadn't even come out yet and they were making such a fuss. Kei sighed as he started to walk over there. Fan girls, after all, were the worst.

Kei hoped they would soon wrap this up and he would get to his beloved Kaname. Well, he wishes he was his beloved Kaname. After all this, he would follow everyone back to his dads house and Zero would cook delicious food and Kei could go out patrolling, nice and full. He always complained about how hungry he was to Colette every time they went out together. It was either her or Zero, which would say some remark of "I told you to come eat but you didn't listen." And Kei just has to roll his eyes and grumble.

"Hey, faggot." A deep voice called out to Kei that he knew all too well. Kei looked towards the man, angry. He saw none other than Mizushima, Rin and his two lackeys, Kabuki and Guy. Rin had short, onyx black hair that he always had slicked back, and he had black eyes cold as night, had a scar on the left side of his cheek, and had medium build. His uniform was always out of dress code and it pissed Kei off greatly. Rin always seemed to have a smirk on his face.

Kabuki had long red hair to his shoulders, and light pink eyes. He always wore something revealing and was annoying to the extent of Kei wanting to rip him apart. Guy had orange hair and deep red eyes; he was a bit on the slim side and always listened to Rin, no matter the cost. Guy and Kabuki were people Kei hated almost as much as Rin. But nothing could beat the hatred he had for Yuuki.

"What the fuck do you want, Mizushima?" Kei growled at him. "And what the fuck gives you the right to call me faggot?"

"Heh, I have the right 'cuz I saw your little faggot gay act earlier today."

"What in hell are you talking about?" Kei raised a brow. "What? Are you on drugs, Mizushima? Oh wait, already knew that."

Rin rolled his eyes at the young Cross. "You were blushing around Kaname-sama." Kei eyes looked horrified but what Rin said next is what really mortified him. "And you said he was so goddamn beautiful."

"I-I-I- Shut up! I'm sure you were just fucking high and you were seeing things!" Kei's face burned of not only embarrassment but of shame and anger.

"Little fucking lying homo, I was nowhere near drugs today." Rin glared at Kei. "We are gunna fuck you up for being so fricking gay." Rin cracked his knuckles. "Besides, it doesn't matter how you feel because Kaname-sama is straight compared to your gay loser ass!"

Kei glared; he wasn't going to let them get to him. "Shut the fuck up."

"No, you're just gaypher that Kaname-sama feels bad for."

"Shut up…"

"And when the time comes, he will just tell you to fuck off."

"Shut up…"

"And you're just another speck to him." He smirked as his lackeys were just giggling away at Kei's pain.

"He is going to leave you alone once he finds out about your faggot self."

"I said shut up!"

"And let's not forget he will never feel for you like he feels for the sexy Yuuki because you're a loser fag—"He was stopped midsentence.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kei swung at him and Rin staggered back, knowing he gave him a bloody nose.

"Boss!" His lackeys called out as they rushed to his side. Everything was silent, even the Night Class. Kei didn't even notice how silent it got. Kei was so pissed and hurt right now, he felt like he wanted to cry and beat the shit out of something. He, for the second time today, was practically seeing RED.

"You little SHIT!" Rin ran at Kei, allowing Kei to dodge…but Kei couldn't dodge the other fist headed for his gut. Kei grunted and doubled over, losing breath. He growled and tripped Rin, making him fall flat on his back. Kei quickly jumped up, though it made him a bit woozy, he ran over and kicked Rin his stomach. Rin groaned in pain. The lackeys got ready to attack but Rin stopped them.

"Leave this little bitch to ME!" Rin jumped up as Kei prepared himself for another attack. Kei and Rin ran and attacked each other viciously, showing no mercy. Clothes were being ripped, hair was being pulled, and bruises were all over them. It was absolutely a terrifying sight. They just kept throwing punches left and right at each other…until Kei didn't realize Rin faked a punch and Kei fell to the ground.

He was about to get up when Rin kicked him in the stomach…_hard._ Kei cried in agonizing pain. He heard people calling his name but it all seemed like a blur as Rin kept kicking him in the stomach. He heard his ribs break with a sickening _crack _and Kei knew he was in tears. Rin laughed at his pain and so did his lackeys.

Zero couldn't take this anymore. He knew Kei could very well take care of himself, but this was getting out of hand. He knew those boys hit Kei where it hurts; his heart. Zero growled out of anger because he knew how Kei felt. As Zero was about to take care of it himself and scare the living daylights out of the boys, Kaname looked at Zero and Zero immediately stopped, seeing the angry look on his face.

Kaname put a hand on Rin's shoulder, squeezing it a little. Rin turned to yell at the person but stayed quiet upon seeing Kaname-sama. Rin could see the pissed off look on his face. Kaname never showed any anger unless he had to. And this was a good reason to show it.

"K-K-K-Kaname-sama!" Rin's voice said, shocked.

"Leave Kei alone. He hadn't done anything wrong to you and yet you were the one who started it. You hurt his poor insides, breaking his some bones off his rib cage and making him bleed." Kaname glowered at Rin and everyone had never seen this side of Kaname. He bent down and picked up a agonizing Kei who was crying a bit. "You had better hope Kei doesn't have iternal bleeding."

"But-"

"I suggest you get out of here…_now._" He continued glowering at the young Mizushima and then decided to walk off with a knocked out Kei. "Don't worry Kei; I will take care of you." Kaname whispered.

Kei sat up slowly, feeling no pain is abdomen. He groaned and grabbed his head. He realized he was in his room. "Ugh, I don't even remember what happened…"

"Well, you have a black eye and you had three broken rib bones but I healed them for you." Kei looked to see Kaname-sama was speaking to him, sipping tea. "So, you are alright for the most part. You are just going to be a bit sore for a little while."

"K-Kaname-sama…you didn't have to stay here or even heal me…"

"Yes, I did, Kei and don't you dare say that again. You're my precious Kei after all." Kaname smiled causing Kei to blush a bit.

'_I didn't know that,' _Kei thought softly to himself. "Um…how long was I out?"

"I believe for only a few hours, Kei." Kaname sipped his tea again.

"Wow…only a few hours…"

"And I have stayed here by your side the whole time.

"Aw, geez, you didn't have to do that…" Kei chuckled with a slight blush on his face, which caused him to look away from the Pureblood.

Kaname cupped his chin and turned his face so Kei would look at him. "Why must you always look away from me when that blush is adorable?" 'RED ALERT!' was ringing in Kei's head.

"Um—um—um—um, Kaname-sama—"

"Why did u start calling me that a few years back?"

"B-because, well, I thought you'd like it better that way and you wouldn't feel weird or embarrassed or something."

"Did I ever complain about you calling me Name-chan?"

"N-no, you didn't." Kei gulped as Kaname got seriously close to Kei's face that he could feel the pureblood breath on his face.

"I would then like you to call me," he slowly licked Kei's lips, "Name-chan."

Kei's face turned completely red and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

"KEI!" A voice called out excited, making Kaname quickly pull back with a low chuckle. "My beautiful and darling son!" Kei was tackled by none other than his father, Cross, Kaien. Kei had a face like this -.-'.

"Oh, father; get the hell away from me."

"Oh, My beautiful Kei! I am so glad you are awake! I leave to go to the bathroom for five minutes and your awake with Kaname-sama and just—oh Kei!" Kaien rubbed his head against Kei's.

"Get off of me, old man." Kei softly growled at his father, not really hoping to hurt him.

"Alright, alright! You don't care that your father was incredibly worried was about you!"

"Nope."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITTTTTT!" Kaien fainted and as he fell, Kaname and Kei just watched him fall.

"I think he died…oh well." Kei shrugged as Zero and Yuuki walked in. Kei rolled his eyes, not really wanting to see her right now.

Zero walked over to you. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Eh, I'm alright I guess." Kei shrugged once more.

"What happened to the moron?"

"We think he died, I don't know really."

"Hm, that would make sense." Zero ran a hand through his hair.

"We were all really worried about you, Kei" Yuuki frowned, upset shown on her facial features.

"Aw, well, that cool." Kei said trying to keep his cool in front of Kaname. He hated that little slut so much. He also hated her for screwing with Zero's heart. If the bitch wasn't so oblivious, she would have realized Zero loved her too. But nooo she's too fucking focused on Kaname!

"Why must you always act like this towards me?" Yuuki softly questioned Kei.

"Because I simply just don't like you." Kei plainly replied.

"You didn't use to…" Yuuki looked down, sad.

"Well, things change when you get older, now go away."

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She got quiet and looked at Zero and then at the now standing concerned Kaien. "Um, I'm going to go…" Yuuki ran out and Zero sighed, going after her. Kei expected Kaname to go after her, but he just sat there, quiet.

Colette walked in soon after, making sure Kei was alright. She was glad that he could go back to school tomorrow, good as new. Kaien came over and made a fuss about Kei once more before leaving with a worried Colette. Kei sighed and wondered how he got such a weird family. Now it was just Kei and Kaname all alone in the room.

"I guess you're leaving now, too." Kei lay back on his warm bed.

"I do not have to leave yet…" Kaname trailed off, running a hand through Kei's messy hair.

Kei blushed, enjoying the attention but then remembered something, sitting up. "Oh, Name-chan; my coat has the picture you wanted." Kaname walked over and pulled out the picture of Kei's left coat pocket. He looked at it and smiled.

"That was a nice day when we first met." Kaname walked over and sat down back next to Kei's bed. Kaname set the picture down on the nightstand next to Kei's bed.

"Heh, yeah. I remember thinking as to why you had such wonderful, unnatural beauty."

"You thought I was beautiful?" Kaname softly questioned.

"Of course I did. I thought you were the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Now I think you're the most beautiful, _angelic _being I have ever seen." Kei said the last part without really thinking about what he was saying.

"Really?" Kaname put a hand on Kei's and another on his cheek. He then got really close to his face.

"Y-Yes…" Kei got out before Kaname kissed him. And he knew he had his mouth open, so he shoved his tongue in his mouth. Kei quickly kissed back, and Kaname could feel all the want and need of the kiss. And it was all for Kaname. The two fought for dominance in one another's mouth. Kei pulled Kaname onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his neck. He entangled his fingers in the Purebloods hair. Kei licked the man's fangs, enjoying every minute of it.

Kaname ripped off Kei's shirt, hungry like a wild animal and his hand started playing with Kei's left pink nipple, extremely rough. Kei was moaning irritably in the kiss, gripping onto Kaname's brown locks harder. Kei's nipple got all erect and it was bleeding a little. Kaname pulled back slowly, allowing a long line of silvery colored saliva come between them. Kaname started licking down Kei's shaking body, which Kaname enjoyed greatly. This act of seeing Kei look so helpless, made him twitch in his pants.

Kei was making noises as he settled on the left nipple, leaving the right one all alone. Kaname was licking and sucking on that one nipple uncontrollably. Kei's moaning aroused Kaname completely, making him want him all the more. Kei pulled at Kaname's shirt and Kaname pulled back for a second to pull off his shirt. And Kei blushed at the sight of Kaname's chiseled chest. He couldn't believe how glorious it was.

"I suppose…you like what you see, Kei?"

Kei's face burned. "Um…well…yeah…" Kaname chuckled and continued playing with Kei's nipple and watched it bleed some more. Oh how Kei's blood was so intoxicating to the Pureblood. He lapped it up, hungrily. Kaname's hand trailed down the side of Kei's body, causing it to shiver.

"I take it that you like the feeling of my touch?" His hand pulled off Kei's underwear and threw them to the side. He quickly grabbed Kei's hardened erection a bit tight before he could speak. He then started stroking the young blondes' penis.

"Ah…mmm…i…gah…yes!" Kei moaned out, his penis feeling absolutely good. Kaname decided to be a bit nice and stroke faster on the boy. Kei moaned louder, enjoying it so very much. And Kaname just loved the faces Kei was making. It was getting him so very excited. Kaname took off his own pants, still somehow stroking Kei's dick. "Just…just…s-suck…mm…unn…it!"

"My, my, my Kei, are you telling me, of all people, what to do?" He gripped it extremely tight, causing such pain to joy…yet so much pleasure was all throughout his body. He moaned in pleasure.

"You naughty, naughty boy, Kei," Kaname chuckled. "I would have never taken you for a masochist." Kaname went down and started to lick slowly around the head, causing Kei to moan uncontrollably. Kaname took the head in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"K-Kaname!" Kei whimpered out to the world. Kaname kept putting in little by little of Kei's hardened erection. Kei couldn't take it and pushed down Kanames head, making him swallow it whole. Kaname started bobbing his head up and down slowly, like Kei's cock was his yummy Popsicle. Kei was moaning uncontrollably and Kaname knew exactly what this means too. And Kei tried holding back his cum, but couldn't and he just exploded like a volcano in his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Kei screamed out during his explosion. The cream slid down Kei's cock. Kaname swallowed the delicious juices so thirstily.

"Mmmm…so delicious Kei. I wish you had told me you were so…_delicious._" Kaname licked the shaft slowly.

"Ahh…Kan…Kaname…" Kei whimpered out, needing him.

Kaname smiled so sexually. "I wonder how tight you are…" Kaname's finger started teasing Kei's tight anus, causing him to moan very irritated.

"I—I don't like this…" Kei grunted out as he knew his anus was getting wet with just that one finger moving in and out of him.

"Kei…is your hole already wanting to swallow me whole?" Kaname chuckled as Kei didn't say a word. He wasn't sure if he could. "Answer me, Kei. Does it?"

"Mmm..god…yes!" Kei growled out to him.

"That's wonderful then." Kaname smiled at Kei. Kei watched as Kaname unzipped his pants and he pulled out his huge dick MONSTER! Kei couldn't believe how long and thick Kaname's dick was.

"Your…big."

"Heh, big is an understatement." Kaname smirked causing Kei to blush. Kaname grabbed Kei's slim waist and readied his cock at Kei's entrance, teasing it a little. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes…just shove it in…I don't want to wait or prepare me anymore for it." Kei whispered to the pureblood. Kaname just shoved in half his dick in Kei's extremely tight anus. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Kei moaned out in extreme pain. Kaname thrusted in and out of Kei, taking his sweet little time. Kei screamed out in immense pain and pleasure.

"OHMIGAWD! YES!" Kei screamed out to an amused Kaname. "FASTER! PLEASE!" Kei pleaded not even caring about his pride. Kaname complied, going faster with each thrust, violating his asshole with the whole dick and aggressively. Kei's nails were digging into Kanames back, like it was chalkboard, making his back bleed. Kaname kept switching positions and knew his asshole was bleeding the whole time.

Kaname moaned loudly as he emptied his seed into Kei and Kei then came as well. Kaname slid his sausage out of Kei, which causes Kei to moan. Kei was breathing heavily as Kaname laid his head on Kei's rising up and down chest. "Kan—"

"Mm, not yet." Kaname went down, eyes never leaving Kei's and he started licking his crack. He was licking it ever so slightly, causing Kei to moan slightly, not sure how he is taking any of this. He slid his tongue up Kei's crack to his hole, licking it all over. Kei wet himself there once more as Kaname shoved in his tongue. Kei moaned and came quickly in his mouth. Kaname pulled back, licking his lips.

"Delicious."

"I—I don't understand…"

"Hm? What don't you understand?" Kaname questioned softly.

"Don't you love Yuuki?"

"Hm? Well of course I love her."

"Then why would…"

"…I sleep with you? It is because, my precious Kei, I am in love with you, not her." Kaname kissed Kei's forehead. "And I will stay with you as long as you want me."

"Of course, baka." He looked away, blushing furiously, with blonde hair all over the place.

"Then there is one more thing for me to ask…" Kaname trailed off as Kei slowly looked at the Pureblood. "Stay with me…forever?"

Kei didn't even to think or hesitate about it. "Yes." He turned his head to the side, and moved some hair away to show off his bare neck. Kaname went over, licked his neck, and bit down in Kei's succulent neck.


End file.
